Let Me
by ainiajkook
Summary: "Kim Taehyung sangat tak menyukaiku"- Jungkook "Dasar bodoh!"- Taehyung "Dasar bitch" . /TaeKook; VKook; BxB ; Bahasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me**

 _Taekook/Vkook ; BoyXBoy ; Rate T ; Typo(s) ; Romance ; Drama_

Taehyung menatap kesal sosok di sampingnya itu. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tertuju pada film yang sangat ia sukai. "Chagi-ya!". Dan hanya mendapat gumaman kecil. Taehyung mengelus dada bidangnya, kebiasaan jika ia sedang kesal. Taehyung berdiri, meninggalkan Yein yang sama sekali tak bergeming menatap TV. Taehyung mendengus, menempatkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Matanya menatap tajam sosok di depannya, namun yang di tatap tetap saja tak bersuara. Dan sasarannya di depan mata, sedetik sesudahnya, remot TV laknat -menurut Taehyung- itu berada dalam genggamannya. "Chagi-ya!". Dan benar saja, Yeoja chingunya tetap tak berkutat sedikitpun. 'Pip' Yein menoleh. 'Gotcha' Taehyung menyeringai menang, dalam hati ia bersorak. "Oppa, kenapa di matikan TVnya? Film kesukaanku sedang di putar". Yein mendengus sebal. "Kau terlalu mengabaikanku, Chagi. Kau tau kan, aku sangat tak suka di abaikan". Taehyung menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar sang Yeoja chingu duduk behadapan dengannya. Dan Yein menurutinya, ia menatap malas sang lawan bicara. Taehyung mengelus pipi sosok di depannya, ia suka saat kekasihnya kesal padanya. "Chagi-ya". Taehyung merendahkan suaranya, menjadikan Yein sedikit bergidik. "Apa?!". Shit, kekasihnya ketus sekali. "Hey, aku ingat. Kemarin, aku mendapatkan Voucher belanja". Dan hell, reaksinya sangat luar biasa. Matanya langsung berbinar, seolah ucapan Taehyung adalah Surga baginya. Ck, sungguh berlebihan. Terkadang, Taehyung berpikir apakah Yein benar-benar mencintainya. Entah cinta dalam arti sesungguhnya atau cinta karna mengincar hartanya? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang membuktikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Damai, tentram untuk suasana sunyi dalam ruangan hangat itu. Dengkuran kecil menjadi lagu merdu pertanda sang empu sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Taehyung, berdecih tat kala suara sang ayah memaksanya keluar. "Ada apa?". Matanya masih setengah terkatup, rambutnya bahkan terlihat seperti semak-semak tak terawat. "Keluarganya sudah datang. Cepatlah turun, mereka menungumu". Setelahnya sang Ayah pergi meninggalkan sang Anak, setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahunya. Taehyung hanya menggumam tak penting, yang sedetik kemudian menghilang dari ambang pintu. Ia mengganti kaos putihnya dengan kemaji rapi, dan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya hanya ia elus, cukup rapi untuk penampilan khas 'bangun tidur ala Taehyung'. Ia membuka knop pintunya, sedikit menguap karena acara tidurnya yang terganggu. Ia mengintip dari lantai atas, menampakkan 3 orang asing yang sedang berunding dengan keluarganya. "Ck, mengganggu saja". Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan, mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk mengikutinya. "Nah, di anakku. Tampan bukan?". Taehyung membungkuk, tersenyum ramah pada 2 paruh baya di hadapannya. Cih, kau memang pintar menjadi Aktor. "Duduklah, Nak." Dan dengan mudahnya menuruti perkataan sang Ayah. Sofa empuk itu telah ia duduki. Sambil memasang senyum 'palsu'nya, yang sialnya terlihat sangat ramah. "Umurmu berapa tahun, Nak?". Taehyung menoleh pada lelaki paruh baya itu. "19 tahun". "Ah, sangat muda ternyata". 'Ck, membuang waktu saja'. "Sekolahmu?". Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengumpat dalam hatinya. "School Of Perfoming Art". "Wah, satu sekolah dengan anakku". Alis Taehyung terangkat, ia tak pernah tau jika 'calon tunangannya' satu sekolah dengannya. "Hei, jangan menunduk. Berkenalanlah dengan Taehyung". Anak itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, masih tak ada niatan baginya untuk mendongak. Sang ayah menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Bawa dia ke kamarmu, ajak ia berkenalan. Dia pemalu". Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dari persemediannya. Tangan Taehyung terulur, wajahnya mencoba terlihat seramah mungkin. Yang menunduk ikut berdiri tanpa menghiraukan tangan Taehyung. Taehyung mengumpat pelan, ia benci jika di abaikan. Taehyung berjalan memimpin, yang hanya di ikuti lelaki kecil itu. Wajahnya tetap ia tekuk, cukup membuat Taehyung sedikit penasaran. Sesampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Taehyung menoleh. Dan setelahnya, melangkah masuk menuju ruang hangatnya. Lelaki kecil itu berdiri di ambang pintu, tak berniat untuk masuk dan duduk di kasur Taehyung. "Aku normal". Datar, sangat datar Taehyung berucap. Tak tersirat sedikitpun nada di dalamnya. Lelaki tadi mendongakkan wajahnya, tak begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan Taehyung. "Aku tak ingin memakai kekerasan, namun aku ingin mencekikmu. Kau datang padaku dan menghancurkan impianku. Kau pengganggu. Aku tak tau jika lelaki sepertimu menerima pertunangan ini, sungguh dunia tak adil. Sejak kapan aku mengatakan tertarik dengan sejenis? Dan apa alasanmu dengan mudahnya bertingkah seolah aku menerimamu? Cih". Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Sudah? Dan boleh aku berbicara?". Taehyung mengernyit. "Kau kira aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Kau salah jika beranggapan aku menyetujuinya. Aku tak pernah menganggap kau tertarik dengan sejenis, sejak kapan aku mengatakannya? Tenang saja, aku tak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Aku tak akan mendekatimu, anggap saja kita tak pernah kenal. Anggap saja pertunangan ini hanyalah mimpi". Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, dan aku tau kau Kim Taehyung. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Terimakasih untuk waktunya". Dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang menghendikkan bahu. "Jungkook?".

.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya terlihat lesu, matanya terbuka sayu. Ia terlihat kacau, sangat. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, seorang menepuk bahunya dengan keras. "Pagi, Kookie". Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Ah, Jimin hyung". Jungkook melangkah masuk dengan gontai. Bibirnya menggerutu kecil, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kacau. Wajahmu pucat, kau memiliki kantung mata yang sangat jelas. Kau tak tidur semalam? Dan cincin apa yang kau pakai? Kau bebeda hari ini. Kau ada masalah?".Jimin mengikuti gerak-gerik Jungkook, menempati kursi kosong di sampingnya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, tak ada tanda untuk bebicara. Jimin meremas bahu Jungkook, menghadapkannya untuk bertatapan. Matanya menatap tajam sahabatnya, yang sayangnya tak merespon. Jungkook menghela nafasnya panjang, menurunkan tangan jimin perlahan. "Hyung, aku bertunangan". Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Jimin berubah. Matanya terbuka lebar, senyum mulai tertera jelas di wajahnya. "Dengan siapa?". "Taehyung". "Wah, chukkae Jungkokie. Akhirnya kau mendapatkannya, sungguh terlalu cepat". Jungkook menunduk, matanya ia pejamkan. "Kau tak mengerti hyung. Taehyung tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia tak menerima kedatanganku, dia membenciku". Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook, ia tak suka jika sahabatnya seperti ini. "Kau belum mengenalnya jauh, aku ini sudah sejak kecil bersamanya. Kau akan tau Taehyung suatu saat nanti, kau tak akan menyesal". Senyum Jungkook mulai terlihat, walau ia paksakan. Ia merasa bahwa Taehyung memang benar-benar tak menyukainya. "KYAA TAEHYUNG OPPA!" "KYAA OPPA!". Jungkook menutup telinganya, ia bisa tuli muda jika mendengar jeritan gila para penggemar tak penting itu. "Ck, mereka berlebihan sekali. Apa spesialnya seorang Kim Taehyung yang kurus kering bagi mereka? Tidakkah mereka melakukannya saat aku bermain basket? Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik". "Yah, jika saja tinggimu bertambah, Hyung". Jimin mendelik tajam, dan Jungkook tertawa menghiraukan tatapan Jimin. Dan tawanya hilang ketika seseorang memasuki kelasnya. Mulutnya merapat, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat orang itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Chagi-ya, kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu". Dan ia hanya tersenyum miris saat Taehyung melewatinya. Taehyung mencium pipi Yein, tak menghiraukan jeritan para siswi yang menyaksikannya. Jungkook berdiri dari bangkunya, keluar dari kelasnya sebelum ia menangis melihat pertunjukan biangsat-ralat- yang tak ia sukai. 'Kau terlalu berharap'. Jungkook menempati kursi kosong di depan kelasnya, membuka buku yang sempat ia bawa. Perlahan pikirannya mulai tenang, matanya hanya terfokus pada deretan tinta hitam yang tertera di depannya. Bibirnya menggumam melantunkan setiap kata yang ia baca. "Hei". Dan konsentrasinya buyar ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Jin yang tersenyum tulus padanya. "Ah, Jin sunbae-nim". Jungkook membungkuk, menggeser tempat duduknya. Jin mengelus surai hitam Jungkook. "Tak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku hyung". Jungkook tertawa canggung, ia sangat gugup jika berhadapan dengan idolanya. Yah, hanya Jungkook yang tau jika ia mengagumi sang ketua osis itu. Jangan salahkan mengapa, Kim Seok Jin pintar, ramah, dan bijak. Berbalik fakta dengan adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Jauh berbeda, sangat. Jika Jin itu siswa paling ramah, maka Taehyung adalah siswa paling tak sopan di sekolah ini. Dan jangan tanyakan, buku poin pelanggaran? Guru mengklaim, jika saja semua murid di sekolah ini dijadikan poin, mungkin tak cukup untuk mencapai jumlah poin Taehyung. Ck, tak bisa di pungkiri. "Kenapa tak masuk ke kelas?". Jungkook menggeleng. "Di kelas sangat jenuh hyung, lebih nyaman disini". "Apa karena ada adikku?". Jungkook menggeleng cepat, ia tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jin. "B-bukan hyung, bukan". Jin terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung Jungkook. "Kau menggemaskan sekali. Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Ah ya, besok ada rapat osis. Ku harap kau datang, dan jangan lupa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Aku tak ingin mengingat saat perutmu berbunyi nyaring ketika rapat osis sedang berlangsung, seperti minggu lalu". Wajah Jungkook memerah, ia malu mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. "Haha, baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi Jungkook". Jungkook melambaikan tangannya, dan berdiri dari persemediannya. Matanya terasa mengantuk, mungkin karena semalam ia tak tidur. Apalagi semalam pesta pertunangannya terlalu lama, untung saja ia tak tertidur saat pesta berlangsung. Mungkin ia akan menyesal jika melakukannya. Sudahlah, lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu rumahnya kasar. Ia sangat kesal hari ini. Cukup ketika kekasihnya memintanya menemani berbelanja. Well, kau tau bukan jika wanita berbelanja itu sangat lama. Dan lagi, ia harus menguras dompetnya hanya untuk membayar barang-barang Yein. "Argh, menyebalkan sekali". "Kenapa pulang terlambat? Kau tau, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Kau terlambat 3 jam, dan kau tak menepati janji untuk menemaniku membeli buku, Taehyung". Taehyung duduk di samping sang kakak, ia lelah seharian ini. Ia juga belum makan, perutnya meronta sedari tadi. "Sudahlah hyung, kita bisa membeli buku besok. Aku lelah, jangan membuatku semakin kesal. Lebih baik kau membuatkan makanan untukku, aku sangat lapar hyung". Jin menggeleng, ia benci jika adiknya kelaparan hanya karena wanita tak jelas itu. Ia berjanji tak akan menerima wanita itu untuk datang kerumahnya, sungguh ia tak akan sudi. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah melanjutkan hubungan kalian. Dia itu hanya memanfaatkan uangmu, ia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Tae". Taehyung menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. "Hyung, ku mohon jangan membahasnya. Aku sedang lelah, lapar. Bisakah hyung membuatkan makanan untuk adikmu ini?". Taehyung merajuk, wajahnya memelas agar sang kakak terbujuk. "Hh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar". Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menghidupkan TV besar yang sedang termenung kesepian, mencari-cari acara yang mungkin akan sedikit menghiburnya. "Ck, membosankan sekali". Baru saja ia hendak membanting remot tvnya, dering telpon membuatnya terpaksa membatalkan kegiatan mari-membanting-remot-bersama-Taehyung. Ia mengangkat panggilan dari sang ayah dengan malas. "Yeoboseyo?". 'Taehyung, kau sekarang berada dimana?'. "Dirumah, kenapa?". 'Baguslah, besok kau jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan menyuruh Jungkook untuk membawa barangnya ke rumah. Appa dan eomma akan keluar kota dengan keluarga Jeon untuk beberapa hari, dan ku pastikan agar kau dan Jungkook saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sampaikan juga pada kakakmu, bahwa appa menyerahkan kalian padanya. Jangan membakar rumah, dan jaga sikapmu di depan Jungkook'. IPip'.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Gulp. 'Matilah kau Kim Taehyung' Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sungguh dalam mood tak baik hari ini."Dari appa?" Taehyung menoleh, kakaknya sedang membawa kimbap dan teh hangat di tangannya. "Hm". Alis Jin terangkat, sembari meletakkan 'pesanan' Taehyung di atas meja, ia meletakkan pantat kecinya di sofa. "Appa mengatakan apa?" Taehyung menghela napas panjang, ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap Jin. "Appa dan eomma tak bisa pulang, ia akan keluar kota dengan keluarga Jeon. Dan, 'calon tunanganku' akan menginap disini mulai besok". Mata Seokjin membulat, ia bahkan merasakan pupilnya akan keluar. "Ya! Itu sangat menyenangkan! Yeah, Jungkook! Menginap! Aku harus segera menelponnya". Taehyung menyumbat telinganya menggunakan bantal, ia bisa mati jika Seokjin terus berteriak di depannya. Hei, ludahnya bahkan sempat menyentuh muka mulus Taehyung. Ia merasakan pergerakan sang kakak, dan yang ia lihat, sang kakak menyambar telepon rumahnya. Biar Taehyng tebak, ia pasti sedang menelpon Jungkook. 'Yeoboseyo?' "Jungkook, besok pagi kau jangan keluar rumah. Aku akan menjemputmu". 'Nuguya?' "Ini aku, Kim Seokjin. Ingat, besok pagi kau jangan keluar rumah. Kau jangan berangkat sekolah terlebih dahulu". 'Tapi hyu-' 'Pip'. Jin segra berlari menuju Taehyung, ia memeluk sang adik kesayangannya. "Yeah, Jungkook akan menginap disini." 'Mungkin aku harus menginap di rumah Yein".

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **/DOR**

Hai, Ini Ff pertamaku. Sebenernya aku udah mau publish Ff ini dari dulu, tapi akun aku yg **VKook7** udah aku sable akun Fbnya. Tapi sukurdah, aku masih sempet bisa publish disini. Oke, Mind To RnR? **^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me

 **Chapter 2 Update!**

 **Oiya, cuma minta saran. Aku mau jadiin ini Rate M, gimana? Setuju apa nggak?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BxB/Yaoi/BL; Taekook/VKook; JiKook/MinKook; TaeIn/YeinxTaehyung**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cekidot..**

"Ahjuma, Taehyung kemana?" Maid itu membungkuk pada majikannya. "Tuan Taehyung berangkat sekolah, ia bilang ada urusan, Tuan." Jin mengangguk, lalu membiarkan sang maid pergi. Ia menoleh, Jungkook hanya terdiam bingung di belakangnya. "Ayo, Taehyung sudah berangkat. Langka sekali anak itu rajin, tak biasanya. Karena kita sudah berseragam, kau letakkan saja kopermu di sana. Sepulang sekolah, kita bereskan barang-barang." Jungkook memang memiliki IQ tinggi, tapi jika jawabannya seperti ini, biarkanlah jadi misteri bagi Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku akan masuk ke kelasku dulu." Jungkook membungkuk, lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Jin. Ia merasa canggung, ia belum mengerti mengapa Jin dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menginap di rumahnya. Hell, menginap dengan Jin? Itu bagus. Tapi tidak dengan adiknya, ia tak tau apakah ia akan di anggap.

 **Taehyung's Pov**

Sial, kenapa Appa menyuruh anak itu menginap di rumah? Mengapa harus? Argh, aku benar-benar kacau hari ini. Aku berangkat pagi-pagi menuju rumah Yein, menjemputnya. Sempat-sempatnya kubertanya agar ia mengijinkanku menginap di rumahnya, tapi Yein melarangku. Ia bilang orang tuanya tak mengindahkan suasana jika seorang lelaki menginap di persemediannya. Cukup saat aku merajuknya, ia malah menyuruhku menginap di rumah Hoseok hyung. Demi celana dalam Jimin, rumah Hoseok hyung sungguh menjadi Phobiaku yang sangat kuhindari. Bukan, bukan karena kotor atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, ia memiliki tetangga yang menggilaiku. Jika cantik, mungkin kumaklumi. Namun ia berbeda. Ia sudah memiliki 8 anak, 2 suami, dan 3 cucu. Sungguh lucu karena ia selalu mengejarku kemanapun aku pergi, jika aku menginap disana. Ia bahkan dulu pernah mencium pipiku, membuatku menangis saat itu juga. Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu dia, anak sialan yang sedang kuumpati. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan ternyata. Kerap kali aku memasuki perpustakaan, selama ini aku tak sadar bahwa ia selalu membaca di pojok ruangan. Hendak ku pergi melewati perpustakaan, pandanganku terpaku mengamati wajahnya. Bukan, bukan ku terpaku karena ke istimewaan wajahnya seperti di film-film. Di balik kaca mata besarnya, samar-samar terlihat kelopak matanya membengkak. Sedikit merah, dan kantung mata yang cukup besar. Entahlah, tapi melihatnya seperti itu, aku sedikit merasa bersalah. Akhir-akhir ini Jin hyung mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tersiksa, mungkin karena sikapku yang acuh padanya. Hell, apakah itu penting bagiku? Cih, meludah saja lebih baik dari pada memikirkannya.

 **Author's Pov**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook..." Matanya tetap mencoba fokus pada buku, namun rengekan suara di sampingnya tetap mencoba membuat telinganya terbelah dengan sendirinya. Memanggil dengan pelan memang, tapi Jimin sepertinya sengaja mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jungkook sembari sesekali menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Baiklah hyung, kau ingin apa?" Jungkook menutup buku perlahan, mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin. Ia terkikik kecil, tangannya mencubit hidung besar sang sahabat. "Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau terlihat sangat menggoda, Kook." Jungkook mendelik, pernyataan Jimin kali ini membuatnya jengah. Mengingat bahwa otak Jimin sedikit 'berbeda', Jungkook mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam -sekedar menurunkan emosi. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat Jimin bergidik girang. "Hyung, aku tau kau terobsesi padaku. Tapi mendengar perkataanmu yang 'sedikit' berlebihan, membuatku ingin segera menggali liang kuburmu." Jimin tersenyum jahil, ia sungguh sedang dalam mood yang baik. Tangan Jimin meraih tangan Jungkook, menggenggamnya sembari sedikit mengelus. "Kook, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku tau ini berlebihan dan terlalu aneh, namun hati tak bisa menahan dentuman cepat tiap kali kita bertemu pandang. So, Would you be my boyfriend?" "PARK JIMIN! HILANG SAJA KAU DARI BUMI INI." "AHAHA JUNGKOOKIE PIPIMU MEMERAH." "JUNGKOOK JANGAN MENJADIKAN BOTOL MINUMKU SEBAGAI KORBANMU"-itu Kim Namjoo-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Ekor matanya melirik segala arah, mencari setidaknya objek yang membuatnya nyaman. Ruangan ini jelas kosong tak seperti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Jin hyung bilang rapat osis, kenapa tak ada satupun yang datang?" Ia bermonolog ria, menghiraukan suaranya yang menggema terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, mengingat bel pulang telah berdering 10 menit yang lalu. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah lebih jauh, dering teleponnya membuatnya sedikit terrlonjak. Retinanya menangkap nama 'Jin Seonbae' yang tertera, segera ia menggeser layar screen touch yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Yeoboseyo?" 'Jungkook-ah, kau dimana sekarang?' "Di ruang osis, Hyung. Kenapa sepi sekali?" 'Ah, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Rapat osis sudah satu jam yang lalu, Kook. Aku mengubah jadwanya, karena kepala sekolah bilang ruang osis akan di gunakan sebentar lagi." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu aku akan pulang." 'Kau pulang sendirian?' "Hm, tentu. Aku tak mengajak teman, karena ku kira rapat osis akan sangat lama." Terdengar hembusan nafas dari seberang, sangat menyesal. 'Taehyung belum pulang, biar ku telepon saja ia agar menjemputmu ke sekolah, ia pas-' "Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku lebih baik berjalan kaki, lagi pula aku masih ingin membeli beberapa keperluan, jadi tak usah menghawatirkanku." -Jungkook menggertakkan gigi kecilnya, ia tau ia berbohong. "Hhh, baiklah. Cepatlah pulang, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Jungkook tersenyum lalu menyimpan handphonenya kembali dalam saku celana. Ia bejalan dengan santainya, menghiraukan kelas kosong yang membuatnya bergidik. Kakinya menelapaki koridor sekolah, tak henti-hentinya bergumam kecil. Baru saja ia hendak membuka gerbang, seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Hei." Jungkook terkejut, reflek ia mengancang kuda-kuda. "Wow, wow. Reaksi yang bagus, tapi tak perlu berlebihan. Aku tau kau mantan anggota Tekwondo, tapi-" Jungkook memutar matanya malas, ia sungguh akan mencabik orang berpipi gembil ini jika saja ia kehilangan kesadaran. "Park Jimin, aku bukan orang dengan detak jantung yang baik." Yang dipanggil Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa rapat sudah satu jam yang lalu, tapi otak-" "Nice timing, Sobat. Kau memberi tau disaat semua telah pergi, Hyung." Pemuda yang lebih pendek kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah, ayo pulang. Kau ingin menginap di rumahku malam ini? Aku sangat kesepian." Jungkook mengangguk. "Benarkah? Sungguh? Kau akan menginap di rumahku?" "Yah, di sebelah rumahmu." Kening Jimin berkerut. "Di sebelah rumahku? Kau sudah menikah dengan Taehyung?" Mata Jimin terbelalak, mulutnya menganga sembari dagu ia turunkan. 'BUKK'-Jungkook memukul keras kepala Jimin dengan buku paket yang ia bawa. "Bodoh! Hilangkan pikiran anehmu, Park Idiot Jimin. Aku hanya menginap, bukan berarti aku menikah. Lagi pula aku menginap karena kemauan Seokjin hyung, bukan karena aku ingin tidur dengan Taehyung." Sibuk mengelus kepala besinya, Jimin ber-oh ria. "Jadi, kau menikah dengan Seokjin Hyung?" "Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya kau sunggu idiot, Hyung. Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?" Jimin mengerut heran, " Bukan menikah? Oh, kau akan menikah denganku?" "MATI SAJA KAU IDIOT!" "HAHAHA"

.

.

"Hyung, tak apa. Aku bisa tidur di sofa." Jin mendelik, "Tidak, tidak. Tenang saja Jungkook-ah, aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya." Jungkook hanya menunduk, ia merasa benar-benar tak nyaman pada Jin. Semua karena Taehyung.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

Saat Jungkook akan meletakkan kopernya ke kamar tamu yang dimaksud Jin, Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya kamar tamu itu telah penuh dengan berbagai macam benda. Yang jelas ia lihat, ada tumpukan bola, sepatu, buku-buku, -terlihat seperti gudang. Jungkook tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia berpikir akan membereskannya, sebelum ia melihat secarik kertas tetempel di tembok. 'Jangan sentuh barangku. Lecet sedikit, ajal menjemput'

.

 _ **Flasback End**_

"Kemana anak biangsat itu? Biar ku suruh ia membuang semuanya." "J-jangan hyung, aku benar-benar tak apa jika tidur sofa." Jin tampak menimang, sebelum Jungkook terkejut. "Baiklah, jika kau tak bisa tidur di ruang tamu, tidurlah di kamar Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC  
Saya tau ini gaje banget, lama Update pula. Tapi emang ideku lagi buntu. Aku sebenernya gak mau lanjutin FF ini, soalnya aku udah sibuk ngeasrama. Aku maunya hapus, tapi kakak bilang dia yang mau lanjutin. Pas aku pulang, eh katanya lupa gak di lanjut. Tulisannya udah selesai setengah, ya aku lanjutin ajah. Tapi aku janji belakangan ini bakal update terus. Soalnya aku udah berhenti ngeasrama. Gak betah disana, hihi. Lagian ada akun yang nge-pm aku terus, minta lanjut. Kan kasian. Huhuuuu, oh iya, baca ya ff baru aku. Judulnya 'Did You Believe?' itu karangan Kakak tercintaku. Yah, aku ikut juga dikit. hehe.**

 **Masih adakah yang mau Review, Please?**


End file.
